Fanon Timeline
The History of the Imperium is vast, and riddled with tales of heroes and daemons. =Pre-History= -M8 Unspecified Century, -M8 Dating Code - Events Unspecified Date.-M8 - The Ultimate Sacrifice *A conclave of shamans, ancient psykers with great knowledge of the warp, sacrifice themselves in one great pact, pooling together their collective power into a newly born living being. This child later becomes known as the Emperor of Mankind, the greatest human psyker to ever live. =The Age of Terra (M1-M15)= M3 1st Century, M3 Dating Code - Events Unspecified Date, 013-014.M3 - Imperial Reference *The Twenty First Century, as humanity knew it at the time. =The Age of Technology (M15-M25)= =The Age of Strife (M25-M30)= M29 Unspecified Century, M29 Dating Code - Events Unspecified Date.M29 - The First Founding *The Emperor of Mankind creates the twenty Space Marine Legions, and begins his efforts to unite the humans of Terra. M30 Unspecified Century, M30 Dating Code - Events Unspecified Date.M30 - Event * =The Age of The Imperium (M30-Present)= M30 9th Century, M30 Dating Code - Events 800.M30 - The Great Crusade *With preparations ready, the Emperor of Mankind embarks on the Great Crusade across the galaxy with his twenty Space Marine Legions. During this time he locates all of his clones, the Primarchs, and gives them command of their respective legions. This continues for approximately two centuries. Unspecified Century, M30 Dating Code - Events Unspecified Date.M30 - Event * M31 1st Century, M31 Dating Code - Events Unspecified Date.M31 - The Horus Heresy *In an act of bitter betrayal brought about by fear and corruption, Half of the Space Marine Legions and accompanying Imperial forces turn on the other half in a bloody civil war. In its climax, The Siege of Terra, The Emperor is forced to kill his favoured son, Horus, and is mortally wounded, being interred in the Golden Throne for the next ten-thousand years. 021.M31 - The Second Founding *With the Imperium in a relatively stable state, the Space Marine Legions which remained loyal to the Emperor are reorganized into smaller One-thousand strong Space Marine Chapters following the Horus Heresy, as decreed in the teachings of the Codex Astartes, written by Roboute Guilliman. 8th Century, M31 Dating Code - Events 781.M31 - The First Black Crusade *Ezekyle Abaddon, former first captain of the traitor Sons of Horus, embarks on the the first Black Crusade at the head of a chaos army, this battle is also known as The First Battle of Cadia. Unspecified Century, M31 Dating Code - Events Unspecified Date.M31 - Event * M32 1st Century, M32 Dating Code - Events 001.M32 - The Third Founding *The Third Founding is ordered by the High Lords of Terra, creating many new Chapters to bolster the Imperium. 6th Century, M32 Dating Code - Events 597.M32 - The Second Black Crusade *Abaddon the Despoiler begins the Second Black Crusade, which results in a failed attack on defences of Cadia. 10th Century, M32 Dating Code - Events 909.M32 - The Third Black Crusade *Abaddon the Despoiler launches the Third Black Crusade, though little is recorded of it. Unspecified Century, M32 Dating Code - Events Unspecified Date.M32 - The Marines Malevolent *An unknown founding takes place in M32, resulting in the creation of the Marines Malevolent. M33 Unspecified Century, M33 Dating Code - Events Unspecified Date.M33 - Imperial Reference *A second unknown founding is listed in Imperial records, this time the Angels Porphyr, Howling Griffons, and Sons of Guilliman join the ranks of the active Imperial Space Marine Chapters. M34 1st Century, M34 Dating Code - Events 001.M34 - The Fourth Black Crusade *The beginning of Abaddon's Fourh Black Crusade. The Citadel of Kromarch on El'Phanor is destroyed during this time. Unspecified Century, M34 Dating Code - Events Unspecified Date.Mid-M34 - The Eighth Founding *It is at some time during the middle of M34 that the Eighth founding is called for. M35 Unspecified Century, M35 Dating Code - Events Unspecified Date.Mid-M35 - The Tenth Founding *A millenia after the Eighth, the Tenth Founding takes place. M36 8th Century, M34 Dating Code - Events 723.M36 - The Fifth Black Crusade *Abaddon begins his Fifth Black Crusade into Imperial space, though little is recorded. 10th Century, M34 Dating Code - Events 901.M34 - The Sixth Black Crusade *Like the previous two centuries before, Abaddon's Sixth Black Crusade has very little recorded information. Unspecified Century, M36 Dating Code - Events Unspecified Date.Early-M36 - Lost records *The "dark" thirteenth founding takes place, though gene-seed samples for these created chapters are lost. Unspecified Date.M36 - The Nineteenth Founding *The Nineteenth founding takes place, less than a millenia after the Thirteenth. Unspecified Date.M36 - Cursed Sons *In an attempt to cure flaws in the Gene-seed of some Chapters, the Twenty First Founding is called for, though all the created chapters fall victim to mutation, heresy, rebellion, or simple bad luck. M37 9th Century, M37 Dating Code - Events 811.M37 - The Seventh Black Crusade *Also known as The Ghost War, Abaddon leads his Seventh Black Crusade into the Imperium. The Blood Angels are one of the few chapters to respond in time, though their force is slaughtered at Mackan. 10th Century, M37 Dating Code - Events 999.M37 - The Eighth Black Crusade *Abaddon launches his Eight Black Crusade following his successes in the Ghost War, though information on this crusade is minimal. Unspecified Century, M37 Dating Code - Events Unspecified Date.M37 - Imperial Reference *At some point during M37, the Disciples of Caliban are founded. M38 6th Century, M38 Dating Code - Events 537.M38 - The Ninth Black Crusade *Abaddon launches his Ninth Black Crusade, though like those before, little information is recorded. Unspecified Century, M38 Dating Code - Events Unspecified Date.M38 - Imperial Reference *At some point during M38, the Celestial Lions are founded. M39 1st Century, M39 Dating Code - Events 001.M39 - The Tenth Black Crusade *Abaddon and the forces of Chaos launch the Tenth Black Crusade, which becomes known as the Conflict of Helica. During this crusade the traitorous Iron Warriors fight the Iron Hands at Medusa. 4th Century, M39 Dating Code - Events 301.M39 - The Eleventh Black Crusade *Little is known of Abaddon's Eleventh Black Crusade. Unspecified Century, M39 Dating Code - Events Unspecified Date.M39 - Event * M40 Unspecified Century, M40 Dating Code - Events Unspecified Date.M40 - Omega *After over a millenia of no known founding, the Omega Marines join the ranks of Active Space Marine Chapters throughout the Galaxy. Unspecified Date.M40 - The Twenty-Fifth Founding *The Second most recent, the Twenty-Fifth Founding, takes place some time in M40. M41 1st Century, M41 Dating Code - Events 000.M41 - Event * 2nd Century, M41 Dating Code - Events 139.M41 - The Twelfth Black Crusade *Abaddon the Despoiler launches the Twelfth Black Crusade into the Gothic Sector, this later becomes known as the Gothic War as Abaddon tries to capture the Blackstone Fortresses. 3rd Century, M41 Dating Code - Events 200.M41 - Event * 4th Century, M41 Dating Code - Events 300.M41 - Event * 5th Century, M41 Dating Code - Events 400.M41 - Event * 6th Century, M41 Dating Code - Events 500.M41 - Event * 7th Century, M41 Dating Code - Events 600.M41 - Event * 8th Century, M41 Dating Code - Events 738.M41 - The Twenty-Sixth Founding *The most recent founding to date, the Twenty-Sixth, takes place towards the end of M41, a short time before the first Tyrannic War. 9th Century, M41 Dating Code - Events 800.M41 - Event * 10th Century, M41 Dating Code - Events 900.M41 - Event * 999.M41 - The Thirteenth Black Crusade *Abaddon and his forces launch the Thirteenth Black Crusade. A major attack on the Cadian system ensues, and has yet to be repelled. Unspecified Century, M41 Dating Code - Events Unspecified Date.M41 - Event * M42 Unspecified Century, M42 Dating Code - Events Unspecified Date.M42 - Event * Category:LegionXIII Category:Timeline